order_of_sloanfandomcom-20200213-history
Kepler 413b
Kepler 413b Byre (pronounced Bi-re) Creft is a council member of the Federation of Kepler Sisters. and the representative of the Everlasting Band community on her homeworld. Personal Information Brye is young adult of high social standing. She is the daughter of the second highest rank family of the band, unmarried, not yet engaged. The Creft family is a family that has risen to prominence in the last few decades based on the novel ideas, diplomacy, and leadership of its members. Byre's grandfather Volkre, Aunt Greke, and mother Bokre and well known for finding solutions to the band's needs and in assisting with relations with other bands. Her father Hemmin died a few years ago, and she is the youngest of two children, her older sister is Vireke. 'History as a senshi: ' Byre was a very curious child, often venturing away from the group when her family traveled anywhere, and often getting lost and then finding her way back. This is unusual for her species, as caution and staying with the group is a survival trait. This led to her becoming the best diplomatic candidate for the champion of their world, and she joined the federation as a Councillor, her expertise in relating to other bands translating into a knack for getting along with other species. 'Species info: The Vrykken ' Due to the planet having extreme shifts of temperature and climate, the Vrykken species has developed a stockier frame, very long thick fur, furred feet that have lifted up from the ice, hands, and heavy eyelashes to protect her from driving ice storms. The small, covered flap ears and short muzzle help retain warmth. Their nostrils are over sized in order to draw in plenty of oxygen if they need to travel at a fast speed for sustained time, a trait developed from the evolutionary past when their ancestors were prey animals. Their feet have been built for traction and elevation of the sole above the rough icy cold surface of the planet. They have large, thickly clawed hands for foraging and digging in the soil. Their teeth enable them to chew even tough roots and dry plants, with a digestive power to match. All have horns upon reaching adulthood, but the color tends to run in regions, depending on the mineral content of the food that was eaten through adolescence. The males are larger than females, but they neither's fur nor horns are much different, varying more by reagion than gender. Her people band together in a manner similar to musk ox in protective groups, and have developed fiercely protective tribal societies. They trade with other bands for supplies, and young men will usually leave their band to marry women from other tribes, but not always. The societies are mostly matriarchal and honor elders, caring for the older members of their tribes with reverence. Children are also seen as precious, and child rearing is seen as an honor and other members of the band support mothers and families with child care. Orphaned children are almost never left on their own, being adopted by the band. War in general is avoided, but aggression on the tribe will be dealt with. Category:Kepler Category:Kepler Senshi